Unexpected Places
by RachelGoesRawr
Summary: Emma unknowlingly befriends Renesmee only to find out that one of her relatives was apart of her past life. Jasper then begins to remember what happened to his wife, and Alice is confused by someone in her past coming back as well. Jasper/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Places**

_A/N:_Well, I thought this day would never come. I'm writing a Twilight fanfic! I got this idea off of a past life regression video I did on youtube. This is not my past life, mine is much more depressing if possible, than my main characters. This might be deleted or it might not.

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight, or any of its actors, characters, plot lines, etc. I do not own __"Unexpected Places" __by The Academy Is…, the lyrics are all William Beckett's. However, I do own any character or plot line you do not reckognize within this story._

_**This story depends heavily on your reviews! Review and I will update.**_

-Don't try and tell me you've been looking at me-

Chapter One: In the Most Unexpected Places

"Hello, I've waited here for you ever long," Emma murmured softly to herself as she busied herself with reading the novel in front of her. She crinkled her nose in slight annoyance when her southern accent came out a little too thick despite no one being around her. She had moved from Louisiana to the middle of Montana to get away from the south, and was constantly reminded of it whenever she spoke.

"How nice of you, sweet cheeks," said a male voice as a body sat in the seat next to her. Emma looked up and smiled at Grey, her best friend. Grey was one of the few people she actually talked to because he didn't tease her about how "adorable" her accent was a majority of the time. He was tall, with a mop of sandy colored hair on the top of his hair and dusted across the bottom of his chin. His eyes were a bright, cheerful blue and his smile was always present.

"Hey Grey," she said. "I'm surprised you're actually here. I didn't think you would take me seriously about taking psychology."

"I didn't, but I realized that I would be able to take another drama elective and I could pass that up," he replied with his chin in the air. Grey was a drama geek through and through. Emma was barely able to roll her eyes before he noticed her. "Don't you roll your eyes at me! You've only been here for four months! You have yet to see my acting abilities live and in person!"

"So I've heard a thousand times before in the last five months," she told sarcastically.

"Oh hush! If it wasn't for me, you would be late on everything: on gossip, teachers, and the Cullens!"

Oh, the discussion about the Cullens again. Emma nearly winced every time they were brought up because they were always brought up in some way. From what she's heard from Grey, she already missed three of the Cullens, who graduated the year before, but that four others were still attending school. Well, five if you counted the youngest child's boyfriend. In fact, those were the only two Emma had ever really seen. Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black were in her current psychology class and kept to themselves. Renesmee was very pretty with long brown hair that reminded her of the waves of the ocean and dark brown eyes that looked like dark chocolate. Her cheekbones were high, her nose was straight, her jawline was strong, and her lips were full. It was definitely not a surprise to see that her boyfriend was just as handsome. Emma automatically knew that he was native American because of his dark hair, dark eyes, and tan skin. But what made her eyes widen was the fact that he was so big. He looked like he belonged on a fitness magazine. They were a beautiful couple and looked like they fit perfectly together. Emma paused from her friend's babbling to look at the couple and sigh at how happy and in love they looked with each other.

"Good day, class!" the teacher said as he strutted into the room with a wide grin. Mr. Andrews was very passionate about what he was teaching and it was hard to take notes when he would talk at such a fast pace. "Over the past few weeks, we have been discussing hypnosis. Am I correct?"

"Yes, Mr. Andrews," the class groaned back.

"Good! Today I will be pairing you up with someone else in the class for a project that will be worth half of your final grade. You and your partner will participate in a past life regression hypnosis video. You and your partner will decide which past life is more interesting or boring and discuss how it affects you today," Mr. Andrews told. "I did a session with this video and found out that I was Prince Albert, Queen Victoria's husband! This explains why I love Christmas trees so much!"

Upon hearing this news, the class fell silent and stared at their teacher with bored expressions.

"Christmas trees weren't popular in England until Prince Albert! What are these history teachers doing?" He asked before he sighed. "I want this written on a four page essay for each person. Now that you've heard what I'm expecting, I will inform you as to who your partners are."

"Can you believe this?" Grey groaned. "Four page essay on a past life. How dull can this class get?"

"_Anne Cree and Noah Watts."_

"Oh, come on. It's better than learning about neurons and stuff for a month. Maybe you'll find out why you whine so much," Emma replied.

"_Peter B_riggs _and Maria Dew."_

"Hey! That's not nice."

"_Rachel Green and Ross Geller."_

"It may not be nice, but its true."

"_Grey Worth and Jacob Black."_

"Oh, hell," Grey mumbled as he looked at the strong native American. "I'm going to get my ass beat."

"_Emma Faye and Renesmee Cullen."_

Emma turned her head to look at Renesmee, who was smiling brightly at her and gave her a small wave. Emma blushed as she waved back before looking at her book as the rest of the pairs were called out. Chairs were then shifted across the floor as the teacher asked for everyone to meet up with their partners and discuss the project. Emma was about to collect her things when she saw a swish of brown hair sit in the seat that Grey once occupied.

"You're Emma, right?" she asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah. You're Renesmee?" She asked back, inwardly rolling her eyes at her dumb question.

"Yeah, but you can call me Nessie," Renesmee replied with the smile still on her face. "I'm really excited about this project! When can we meet up?"

"Um, I'm free whenever school ends," Emma offered.

"Great! I'll pick you up and we'll go to my house today and see what we can find."

The bell then promptly rang and Nessie stood up to leave. Emma watched with a shocked expression at how graceful she looked as her and her boyfriend walked out of the door. The only thing on her mind was a simple question.

_What?_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_ Woah! I haven't updated in a month? I apologize! Much love to the six follows and to Whiteanddark, Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, and Shadow Realm Force for reviewing! I'm not on winter break from college and will hopefully update all of my stories**. The story behind how the Cullens are related is probably way different in this story. Don't get mad. If you see anything in bold, refer to the bottom of the story and I will give an explaination.**

Chapter Two

Riding in a car with Renesmee was a lot more comfortable than what Emma first expected it to be. The brunette kept the conversation going as the raced away from the school and towards the direction of her house. Emma was surprised to see that Nessie lived so far away from the school and in the forest area of the small town. When Emma commented on it without thinking, Nessie smiled and told her that her father and other family members loved being in the outdoors.

"In fact, I think it will be just you and I at the house since the sun is coming out," she added. "My family likes to go …camping when it's sunny."

"Then they must be in the house all the time," Emma replied. "It rains a lot here."

"Do you not like the rain, Emma?"

"No, I loved the rain back in Louisiana. It used to help me sleep. Now I'm sleepy all the time," she said and Nessie laughed.

"I understand. I have odd sleeping patterns. There are some nights that I'll be able to sleep and others that I just stay awake the entire time," Nessie said as she pulled into the driveway. Emma looked out the front window to see a large Tudor-style house. But the word "large" didn't seem to cover how truly massive this house was. "We're here!"

Emma got out of the long, silver car with ease before she slid on one of the straps of her backpack on her shoulder. She marveled at the size of the house, questioning how on earth someone could afford to buy it. In the driveway were three very expensive looking cars. Towards the front of the house was a large flowerbed filled with exotic plants that Emma had to stop and marvel at.

"That's my mother's flowerbed. She spends most of her time with it or redoing the house," Nessie told as she unlocked the front door.

The inside of the house dazzled her even more than the outside did. Everything appeared to be professionally designed. She followed Nessie into what appeared to be the living room. Emma was afraid to sit down on the crisp looking couch, afraid that she would wrinkle it in some way. She slowly took a place on the nice, white couch as Nessie took a spot across from her on a similar looking couch with a blue throw blanket on the back of it. In between them was a reflective, glass table that had absolutely no spots on it. The whole house seemed spotless. When they passed by the kitchen, there were no dirty dishes or water dripping from the sink. It was like no one even lived here.

"My gosh, your house is…shocking," Emma told as Nessie began to pull out her materials from her backpack.

"How so?" She chuckled.

"It's so…perfect. I've seen rooms in magazines that don't look half as good as the house does!"

"My mother likes to make sure we have a clean home," she told, still chuckling,

"So…how many is 'we?'" Emma said with her words stumbling.

"Well, I have three brothers, three sisters, two parents, and Jacob lives here as well. So there are nine people in the house. But the family is a lot more complicated than what it sounds like."

"Woah, big family," Emma muttered.

"I only have two biological siblings. We've been adopted by my parents, Carlisle and Esme. Esme was our aunt before our real parents died in a car accident when my oldest brother was five. Before us, Carlisle had twins with his first wife and she died due to complications or something. They met when my brother was six and so were the twins. All my oldest brother and the twins are eighteen, my real sister is about to be eighteen, and I'm about to be seventeen."

"What about the other two siblings and Jacob?"

"My oldest brother got married to his high school sweetheart. They met at the last school we went to in Los Angelos. We moved here because we missed the trees and such. One of the twins is engaged to guy who is going to be my brother soon," Nessie explained. "I met Jacob at my old school and we've been together for two years. He turned eighteen when we decided to move, so he decided to move with us so that we could be together."

"How sweet." Emma wasn't lying. Jacob didn't look like he would be such a romantic, but Nessie seemed delighted when she talked about him.

"What about you? You have a southern accent but you live up here," Nessie told.

"I got tired of the south after living there all my life. Don't get me wrong, I still love it. But my grandmother lives here and I never got to see her very much before. I talked to my mom about moving up here and to my grandmother, and we all liked the idea," Emma told.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" This question took Emma by surprise ad when she shook her head, the response seemed to surprise Nessie. "Why not?"

"I just haven't wanted to date anyone after my last boyfriend," Emma said as she shrugged.

"Well," Nessie said after a moment of silence. She pulled out her laptop from her bag and turned it on. "Once I get this video uploaded, I say we give this thing a shot and see if we had a past life."

It took a few moments, but once the video was on both girls laid back and listened to the video's instructions. Emma closed her eyes and relaxed her whole body, willing her mind to go as deep as possible into her own subconscious. The deeper her mind went, the less it felt attatched to her own body. After a few moments of following the voice's instructions, she walked down a set of stairs and towards a large door. On the front was a small sign that said "Your Most Recent Pastlife." Emma felt weightless as she pushed the door open. Once she stepped through, she looked around at the room she was in.

The room was nicely decorated. There was a bed that looked far too large for just her to sleep in and she looked down at her hand to see a small, brass wedding band on her left ring finger. She was married. For some reason, Emma could not stop letting her hand rub her stomach and she was suddenly crushed with sadness that nearly overwhelmed her. Upon further inspection, she was wearing all black as if she had just come back from a funeral. A voice was heard from far away, asking her if she knew what year it was.

"February, 1864. Three months after he died," Emma answered. After who died? The distant voice then asked if she knew what her name was and where she was at. "My name is Emmeline... I'm at my home near the outskirts of Houston."

Emma was shocked when she felt her body move from her standing position and walk towards a large vanity mirror and sat in the chair in front of it. She was even more surprised to see that she looked exactly the same when she looked in the mirror. She took off her widow's cap and let her hair fall down to her waist before putting it on the dresser in front of her. She then removed her black gloves by tugging on each individual finger before pulling off the glove completely and repeating the process with her other hand. Her satin slippers slid off of her feet and underneath the dresser that her vanity mirror was on. She then pulled a small box off of the vanity and onto her lap and opened it. There were small things, such as rings, necklaces, and a large gold ring that matched her wedding band. But Emma's hand picked up a silver locket and opened it. In the back of her mind, Emma grimaced as she saw a lock of blond hair in the locket **(1). **She stroked the lock lovingly before she closed the locket and seal the jewelry box and putting it back in it's place. After a moment of sadness that Emma still didn't understand, she looked back up at the mirror and gasped in horror. A person in bloodied clothes stood behind her and their hand wrapped itself around her neck before she could turn around to look at them. The hand was calloused and big, which meant her attacker was a man. She saw a blurr of blonde hair that matched the shade of the hair that was in the locket. She felt the hoop skirt she wore being torn and pushed to the side.

"No!" Emma screamed loudly involuntarily. "Please! I just lost my baby!"

Emma then heard an inhuman grown before her back roughly hit a wall. She felt something in her spine crack, but it didn't break. There were stars in her eyes and she looked down at her attacker with wide eyes as she saw his face. All Emma saw was a blur but her former self knew who it was, because she breathed out a name that she couldn't understand thoroughly. A feeling of teeth that were made of diamonds ripped into her neck.

Emma lifted herself up from the couch and tried to breath as the view of Nessie's house was replaced with the horror from her past life. She turned lifted her head up from her lap to see Nessie looking at her with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" Nessie asked and she nodded. Nessie looked up as they both heard the front door open.

Emma tried to calm her breathing as she turned around. A man and a woman walked in, and they were just as gorgeous as Renesmee. The man had brown hair that tinted red. His cheekbones were high and his face looked like it was chiseled from marble. He was pale and his eyes were a marvelous gold color. The woman was just as beautiful with her heart shaped face, her smooth features, chocolate colored hair, and gold eyes. Emma stood up as they approached and Nessie walked past her and hugged the pair.

"Emma, this is my brother and his wife that I told you about," she said as she turned away from them and smiled at her. "I guess this means the rest of the family is coming home soon, and I don't want to bombard you with all of them at once! How about we talk about this tomorrow and I drive you home?"

"Sounds good," Emma breathed before she picked up her backpack and headed out the door with Nessie, who suddenly had her car keys in her hand. When the two girls left, Edward turned to his wife.

"I've seen her before. I just can't remember where," he told as he looked at the retreating car in the driveway. "Who is she?"

"Let's not worry about it now, Ness has a human friend. I think it'll be good for her," Bella told as she smiled slightly.

Hair lockets were very common during the Civil War and Victorian era. They were given as tokens of friendship or love. People were given these when someone lived far away or died.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:_ I told myself that I would update my Dark Shadows story, but after the last update of this story, I got a mega surge of inspiration! For the two new subscribers, thank you very much. To Shadow Realm Triforce: Sorry about misspelling your name in the last update! I felt terrible! But thank you for voicing your questions and concerns. I thought since Jasper, Rosalie, and Carlisle are all blond, that it would make some sense to have them related. I wanted it to be different from what the story was when they were in Forks. As for Nessie's age, that will be answered within this update. Much love! This update is dedicated to you and Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967.

Chapter Three

Emma was burdened by her session with the past life regression video. Throughout the night, she felt hands tugging at her lower body and flashes of blond clouding her vision that accompanied the low growl that sent shivers down her spine. When she woke up, she tried to hide the purple bags that her eyes carried with make-up but nothing seemed to help. When she walked into psychology that morning, she barely registered her friend sitting in a seat not too far from her. She was pulled out from her daze when Grey pulled her down in the seat next to him with wide eyes. She looked at him as if he had two heads.

"What's your problem?" She asked.

"That guy is the scariest thing to have ever walked across this earth," He told. "This guy basically told me that he wasn't going to do this whole voodoo thing. Then, I tell him what happened to me and he laughs at me!"

"What was your past life?" Emma asked.

"I was an actor in the early twentieth century, born to rich parents. I was so into one of my characters that I developed multiple personalities to permit me to be every person that was in the play. My parents didn't want their reputation ruined, so they admitted me to an insane asylum in Mississippi. I died due to the whole electroshock therapy thing they had going on back then." Emma couldn't help but giggle. "How on earth is that story funny?"

"You deserve it from all of the boasting you do. If you were the same then as you are now, I would have admitted you into that insane asylum," she told while chuckling.

"The world is not on my side anymore," he grumbled.

"Aw, don't say that," Renesme said as she sat down in front of the two friends. Jacob sat next to her, his face as hard as stone as he nodded to Grey as if to greet him.

"How old are you, exactly?" Grey asked. Emma rolled her eyes at his lack of focus.

"I'm seventeen," she answered.

"But she acts like she's eight(1)," Jacob added with a small smile. It suited him.

"Now, let's stop the chit chatter," Mr. Andrews said as he walked into the class a few seconds later. He shuffled a bunch of papers onto an empty desk in the front of the class. "These are emails that I have received from some of you. One of the questions that I find in some of these emails asks if you can trade partners. To answer your question: No, Grey. I don't care if Emma is your best friend or if Jacob scares you."

The classroom chuckled as Grey slid down in his seat with a sheepish expression on his face.

"The rest of you have contacted me with the concern that you did not get to see you complete past life. I see how this can be a problem, I had to do two or three sessions with it before I got my thoughts straight. So, I want you to document every session you have in a notebook and share it with your partner. Once you both figure out which past life you want to cover, you will both use another journal to write down your thoughts on how it has affected your life today," the teacher stated.

Emma wanted to groan. She didn't like the thought of returning to the same nightmare she witnessed yesterday. She made it a goal to get it over with quickly and to do another session later on.

-Y-

Emma sighed in relief once she got home, shrugging her backpack off onto the floor of her bedroom before sitting down on her bed. She sighed again as she brought out her laptop, quickly checking her email to see if her mom had sent her anything. When she found nothing but spam, she opened up a new window and typed in the link to the video from yesterday. With heavy hesitance, she put in her earphones in her ears and leaned back. She forced herself to relax as much as possible. In minutes, she faced the same door as before and she pushed it open.

It would be an understatement to say that she was relieved to see an entirely different room. This room was much, much large than the bedroom she last saw. It appeared to be a ballroom and it was filled with girls in large, colorful dresses. She looked down at her own dress to see that it was. It was a bright blue color with wide sleeves that came off of her shoulders and ended at the middle of her upper arms. The fabric was made of silk and was ruffled at the bottom of the dress. Her waist felt squeezed together by the corset she was wearing. The bell of her dress wasn't as wide as some of the other women in the room's, but it was still huge to Emma. The same distant voice asked her if she knew what year it was.

'1861. I'm Emmeline and I'm at a ball in Houston," She answered quietly to herself. In her hand was a card with the name 'Emmeline Hudson.' In her peripheral vision, she watched as a familiar shade of blonde hair approached her and she turned her head. The face of the well-dressed man in front of her was blurred, except for his eyes and his golden hair. His eyes were a pretty brown with flecks of green and gold scattered round the pupils. She bowed gracefully at him with her head bowed and he returned the gesture.

"Ms. Hudson," the man greeted, his voice deep, smooth and southern. "I was wondering if I may have your permission to speak with you."

"You may," she permitted with a small smile.

"It is good to see you, again, Ms. Hudson. It's been awhile since my sister introduced us at my father's plantation," he told and she could tell that he was smiling. Even though it should frighten her that she could not see this man's face, she felt so at ease. "How have you been?"

"I have been well. Father's firm is doing well here and I like it very much. The people of Texas are very welcoming," she replied. "It's different from Louisiana, but it's a different that I like."

"I'm glad to hear that." Emma turned her head to see her chaperone indicating for her to leave and she reluctantly turned back to look at the man with a sad expression. "I am very sorry to see you have to go, Ms. Hudson. I was hoping that I would get a chance to dance with you, with your permission of course."

"I would have liked that, Mr…" Emma wanted to growl with frustration when the man's name was slurred, but he smiled like he didn't hear it.

"Perhaps, you can take my card and…maybe we can dance another time," he told and offered her a small piece of paper. She looked down at it, and the only think she could make out was a cursive J at the beginning of another blur. She was definitely interested in him.

In Breaking Dawn Part Two, the man that helped the Cullens said he finished aging at seven years. Renesme has stopped aging for a year, this is her first time at a real school, and she is stuck at age seventeen.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:_ Much love to Shadow Realm Triforce and Crystal-Wolf0Guardian-967 for reviewing! This is my holiday gift to you! May every single one of you who reads this story have a wonderful holiday season. I'd love to get a review as a present :)

**Chapter Four**

For the next few days, Emma was constantly going back and finding different pieces of her past life. But the name and face of the man she met at the party was always blurred. She wrote down every single memory she went through and wrote down similarities between Emmeline and herself. They were born in the same month, they looked alike, they had only had one "boyfriend," and they were both born in Louisiana. Hell, their fathers were both lawyers. Emma was Emmeline, but much more stubborn and forward with her thoughts. Perhaps it was the era Emmeline lived in that had made her so obedient. Even though the vision of an attacker killing her scared Emma to death, she knew deep down that she would have put up more of a fight than Emmeline did.

But there were sweet moments that Emma loved to watch as she sat back and let her subconscious take control. One of these moments happened a few weeks after the ball in 1861. Emma noticed that she was nervously playing with the fabric of her dress, which was a light purple color. Her dark hair was pulled back into a hair net so that her elegant neck was exposed. She wore no jewelry so that she would appear more "modest" in front of her guest. Her chaperone, Madame Guile, was reading a book whilst she fumbled with her dress. She would scold Emma every now and then for being so nervous and Emma would bite her lip and attempt to stop. She was pulled away from her thoughts when the door to the sitting room opened and one of the servants walked in.

"A J…..is here to Miss Emmeline, ma'am," he told to her chaperone, who gave a firm nod before putting away her book. The same blond man walked in with a small, kind smile before he bowed as the women stood up. When he straightened, he nodded his head politely.

"Madame Guile, it is very nice to see that you're in good health," he told. In this memory, she could see both his eyes and his mouth. She could tell if he was smiling or not, and she gave a small, modest smile when he looked at her. "Miss Emmeline, it's very good to see you as well. I trust you are doing well?"

"I am. Thank you for asking," she replied before she sat down in her chair. He sat down after Madame Guile took her seat, his hat in his hands and his back straight. The conversation they had was very simple, but Emma could feel the man's brown eyes looking at her flirtatiously whenever her chaperone wasn't looking. Emma knew that it was forbidden for a single woman and a man to give such looks to each other, but she couldn't help but enjoy his gaze every time.

But not all of the memories were happy. In 1863, she got the news that her man, who later became her husband, died. Well, he was pronounced dead after he went missing in September after evacuating a city. They found out earlier that year that they were expecting their first child, but the news had been given to him in a letter because he had enlisted in the confederate army. Emma suspected that the baby was conceived when he returned home for her birthday in May of that year.

She was surprised when she actually carried the child to term. They had only declared her husband dead a month before and his family were extremely worried that grief would cause her to lose the baby. His mother moved in the house they got just after they got married and watched over her daughter-in-law. On December 16th, she went into labor. Other women had told Emmeline that giving birth wouldn't be too difficult, but she pushed and pushed for eleven hours in agony, trying to bring her child into the world. Finally, in the middle of the night she felt a tiny boy come from her and the voice of the midwife and her husband's mother breathe out in relief. She felt the umbilical cord being cut and laid back as her baby was taken to be cleaned.

"A boy," her husband's mother told with a bright smile. "With hair like his father."

"He always wanted a son," Emmeline murmured tiredly as she breathed. The room seemed to stand still as she noticed that it was quiet. The babe was supposed to be crying, she thought. Why isn't he crying?

She sat up to look at the midwife, who had sorrow in her eyes as she looked at her. It was later explained that the child was born dead, that the grief of losing her husband could have been the cause. Two months later, Emmeline died. It was during this time that Emma learned the last name of her mystery man: Whitlock. When Emmeline buried her son, she had named him Thomas J. Whitlock.

"What are you thinking about?" Nessie asked and Emma snapped out of her daze, which she seemed to be in often.

"Oh, my past life," she answered quickly. "I've been reading your journal. It may be the most interesting thing I've read in quite some time."

"I'm living her life," Emma told. "The timeline of our life is almost the exact same."

"I can tell, I've read your notes."

The sound of footsteps stopped the conversation and Emma turned her head. The past few weeks had led her to meeting Edward, Bella, and Carlisle. She liked Bella and Carlisle, but Edward seemed to be on the same brain wave as her. It made Emma very uncomfortable. But the person that entered the room was someone she hadn't met. She had short, dark hair that framed her face and the strange golden eyes that all of the Cullens, except Nessie, seemed to share. She had a few curves on her body but it was mostly lithe. She smiled warmly at Nessie before she looked at Emma and her face went blank. Her eyes stared at Emma for the longest time and she couldn't decide what was more awkward: Edward or Nessie's sister's stare down.

"Excuse me," she said softly with a blank expression as she turned around and left the room.

"What was that about?" Emma asked and Nessie shrugged. The Cullens were a strange family, indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N:_ Woo! Jhardyluver2588, welcome to the shout outs! Haha. It's awesome that you like Jeff Hardy and the WWE! To Shadow Realm Triforce: You are also a sweet and awesome girl! Again, thank you for voicing your concerns and asking me questions. The three questions you asked will be answered within the story and they are like HUGE plot points. Good job! From now on, I'll post lyric that pertains to the chapter or one that inspired me to write it. Much love to Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 as well for her review!

"_**Time grabs you by the wrist; directs you where to go. So Make the best of this test and don't ask why. It's not a question but a lesson learned in time."-**_Green Day (Good Riddance)

_**Chapter Five**_

Upon Emma leaving after another hour or so of note taking between her and Nessie, the young Halfling ran upstairs to find her real parent speaking to Alice in hushed tones. Alice had her arms wrapped around herself and looked extremely distressed. Her father had his eyebrows furrowed and her mother was staring at Alice with wide eyes.

"So, Alice had a vision?" Renesmee asked.

"Your friend is a home wrecker!" Alice seethed as she shook her head.

"Excuse me?"

"Alice saw a vision of Emma and Jasper…together," Bella told. "Alice can't tell if she'll be turned or not, something about Emma is blocking her from seeing it."

"I can't see when it will happen!" Alice seethed again. "I have the right to know when some human is going to take my husband away."

"Alice, you don't understand," Edward said.

"What is there to understand?"

"Alice, I've seen her face in Jasper's memories. I know you recall how closed off Jasper was when he first met you, am I correct?" he asked and Alice gave a firm nod.

"He had just recently found out that his wife and son had died a few years before. He told me he felt like he betrayed her when he fell in love with Maria," she told. "I don't see how that relates to that girl."

"Alice, her face is the same as Emmeline Whitlock's." The room grew silent at Edward's statement an Nessie's mind began to tick.

"Emma is Jasper's first wife," She stated and Edward shook his head. "No! She is! She's my partner in psychology and we've been doing an assignment on her past life. Her name is Emmeline Whitlock, she had a husband who disappeared and was declared dead, and she lost her son. She died because she was attacked…by the way she describes it, she was attacked by a vampire."

"How does she know it's Jasper?" Alice asked.

"She doesn't. She can only see certain parts of his face and she learned the last name when she watched her son be buried. She really only knows his hair color. Emma is coming back over tomorrow afternoon with her friend. Grey is Jacob's partner in our class."

"Same day that Jasper gets back with Emmett and Rose," Bella told.

"Well, we'll just have to see if he remembers her," Alice told in a firm tone.

-U-

Emma was sitting in the passenger's seat of Grey's car. She could feel the tension in his shoulders from where she was sitting and knew how scared he was of the muscular Native American. Emma would be too if she wasn't so apathetic.

"I'm going to be in their house, Emma. Do you know how many people have actually been there from our school?" He asked. "They're so gorgeous! They could totally suck at acting and be able to land any role!"

"Oh, Grey. I'm making more friends other than you. Please don't ruin this for me," she asked as he calmly drove into their driveway. "Look at their cars! I want a car like those!"

"Oh hush! You're already embarrassing me," she told as she walked towards the door. She lifted her hand to knock and the door was opened by Nessie with a wide smile.

"Hi Grey!" She said enthusiastically

"Hi," he replied timidly. Nessie stepped away from the door to let the pair through and Emma gave a polite smile.

"Anymore memories, yet?" Nessie asked.

"I didn't have time to attempt last night," Emma told. "Have you come to any conclusions about the ones I told you about?"

"Some, but they're not really concrete."

Emma walked into the living room and jumped at the sight of a new person sitting with Alice, Edward, Jacob, and Bella. His hair color was rather familiar, but she knew he was a Cullen because of his gold eyes. He sat up straight and Emma could tell he was tall even though he was sitting down. He had a strong jaw and lean body. Alice hovered over him with her hand on his shoulder, while Bella and Edward looked at Emma and the new guy back and forth from their position on the couch. The man turned his head to look at Emma and his facial expression turned from unreadable to confused. His eyebrows were now furrowed and his lips were pursed as he stood up. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Edward nodded to Alice. Grey was in the kitchen with Nessie and Jacob, from what she could hear.

"Emma, this is Jasper. I don't think Renesmee ever got to introduce you to him," Bella said. Bella never liked calling Nessie by her nickname; even though Nessie always insisted Emma call her by it.

"Pleasure to meet you," Emma said as she noticed Jasper getting closer. She put her hand forward when he got close enough and gave another polite smile. Jasper looked at it for a moment before taking it into his and she almost shivered. He was frightfully cold!

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." His voice sent off some type of bell in her mind and she looked back at his hair for a moment. He seemed so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on why. He held her hand for a moment longer before letting it go and letting it rest behind his back.

"Oh! You've met my other brother!" Nessie said as she walked into the room with Jacob and Grey behind her. Grey quickly grabbed her arm and held it.

"I swear, he's going to eat me!" He whispered in her ear. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw Alice go back into that stare down expression she witnessed yesterday. This time, Grey was the subject. She also noticed a shift in Jasper as he looked down at Grey's hand and turned to look at Alice. After a few more moments, Alice's eyes softened and she walked out of the room.

"Well! I think it's time to start on our project," Nessie said as she sat down on the couch.

"I think Jasper would be interested in what Emma's past life was," Edward told. "Jasper has a profound interest in the Civil War era."

"Oh, really?" Emma asked as she turned to look at him. "I have so many questions about the time period that you could help me with."

"I would be delighted," he replied as he sat next to her on the couch. Edward got off of the couch and gave a stern look to Bella before he looked at Jasper and Emma. When Bella nodded, Edward walked off and towards Alice's room. When he got there, he noticed her posture was tense.

"How odd is it that his wife comes back from the dead and my friend comes back as well?" She asks.

"I saw your vision, Alice. Of you and that boy…You seemed happy with him, like Jasper seemed happy with her," he told. "I know its terrible to say, but fate seems to be returning two people you both cared about back to you. This maybe your second chance."

"I don't need a second chance with him!"

"Why is that?"

"He was my best friend, Edward. When I was turned, my maker made me bite him so that I would tear through the asylum I was in. I did it shortly after he had electroshock therapy so no one would know," she told. "How is he going to feel when I just waltz into his life? It's not the same as you and Bella."

"Jasper and Emma won't be either."

"My marriage is falling apart! I can't see her in half of the visions I try to see. What if this tears our family apart?"

"It won't….I promise, Alice."

"So, what was the point of putting hair in a locket?" Emma asked.

"It was given to a friend or family member that was going to be separated from a person for a long time. There were times that a lock of hair would be cut from the deceased so that the spouse could have it and give it to their children, if they had one," Jasper answered.

"And what about the whole…pictures with the dead thing back then? That's kind of odd," Emma asked again.

"It was a way that people mourned back then. It showed respect for the dead, and people would often stay and sit with the deceased before they would be buried. Why do you ask?"

"Well, the woman from my past life was upset that she didn't get to take a picture with her husband's body…they couldn't really find it because he went missing."

"Who is he, exactly?" Bella inquired all of the sudden, her eyes flashing towards Jasper.

"I only know his last name and his first initial. It's J something Whitlock." Emma answered.

"Whitlock, ey? Sounds like good name. Was this J something handsome?" Jasper asked with a smirk. When Emma shrugged, the smirk fell.

"Emmeline seemed to think so," she replied.

"You know her name?" Jasper asked.

"Emmeline Carol Whitlock." Jasper's eyes changed but his facial expression turned unreadable as she looked at him. "We have the same initials, well except for the surname. Before she got married, we had the same initials. My full name is Emma Clara Harper. Her maiden name was Hudson."

"How can you know so much about your life and I know nothing about mine?" Grey asked.

"She's more open minded than you," Jacob told and Grey turned his face away from him. Emma smirked quietly at how afraid her best friend was.

"Maybe if you stopped focusing on yourself you would be able to," Emma told with a smile on her face. Grey stuck his tongue out towards her and she laughed. From the corner of her eye, she saw Jasper smile.

Yeah, she thought. The Cullens are very strange, indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N:_ I was so happy to get so many reviews, thank you guys once again! Thanks to all the guests that reviewed, even though it won't show up who you guys are now. But for the people I can see, much love to Crystal-WolfGuardian-967, Caleb's babe, jhardyluver2588, and Shadow Realm Triforce. Keep reviewing and I will keep updating.

Happy New Years! This update may seem choppy, but my plan was to make it as long as I possibly could.

"**I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."-**Goo Goo Dolls (Iris)

Chapter Six

"So what happens now?" Jasper asked as he looked at his wife. The break between their marriage was inevitable, it seemed. With Jasper eventually moving towards Emma and Alice moving towards Emma's friend, both of them didn't know exactly what to do.

"Well, as much as it pains me to say…we're probably going to get a divorce," Alice told quietly. "I don't understand how this can happen."

"You may not believe me, but I'm not extremely happy about it," Jasper replied. "Alice, you've helped me become a better person and I love you dearly. But I feel it now that there is something separating our bond. I feel tied to Emma. I feel like this is my second chance."

"Same here." The room was quiet and Jasper walked over to Alice and hugged her from behind.

"No matter what, I'll always be here, Alice."

-U-

"So, let's create a timeline." Nessie said once Jasper and Bella left the room. Grey sat next to Emma and Jacob had his arm wrapped around Nessie's waist as she took notes.

"We were both born in May, but I'm not sure if it was the same day. We were both born in Louisiana, but she was raised in New Orleans. Our fathers are both lawyers. We had our first boyfriend when we were fourteen, but they only lasted a few months because both of them were jerks. She got married when she was a little over seventeen and died when she was almost nineteen," Emma replied.

"I think you're going on the same path as this Emmeline girl," Jacob said plainly.

"Oh, I don't think so," Emma replied with a chuckle.

"Why not? Your beginnings are the same and you have the same backgrounds," he stated with a shrug. "I think it's a sign that the past is about to repeat itself."

"I seriously doubt that," she told.

"I second that. If she was going by Emmeline's timeline, she would have met this 'gorgeous' blond guy with a southern accent," Grey told. The quartet turned their head at the sound of footsteps on the stairs and Emma locked eyes with Jasper, who gave her a polite smile and a nod. "Okay, totally not the same thing."

"Besides, he has a girlfriend. Emmeline's husband did not," Emma told.

"Alice and Jasper haven't been together," Nessie said as Jasper walked out of the room. "It wouldn't be too bad to give him a chance."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. I'm the only man for Emma," Grey told as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her body to his.

"I'd rather be alone forever," she joked. Grey looked down at her with a mean pout before pushing her away.

"Maybe it would do you some good to get a boyfriend. You need to get laid," Grey grumbled. "It'd help you get off of my back."

"You need someone on your back," Jacob cut in and Emma laughed at Grey's face. Emma's hands went to the back pockets of her jeans so that she could find her cell phone, only to find it not there. Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked at her friend.

"Did you take me phone?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Take my keys," Grey told before he handed her his car keys. "But hurry back. I might be eaten if you take too long."

Emma rolled her eyes and stood up, taking the keys with her as she headed out the door. She walked down the cement steps that lead down from the door and towards Grey's car. She opened the door and ducked her head to look through the passenger seat. Her hands fumbled and shuffled through the seat and the floor mat as she tried to find her cell phone. The sound of a soft knock came on the window, causing Emma to lift and hit her head on the roof of the car. Hissing quietly to herself, she eased her head out of the car slowly. Jasper was standing in front of her with a small grin on his face.

"You okay, darlin'?" he asked.

"Yeah, just hit my head," she answered as she rubbed the top of it. Emma was surprised when the throbbing on her head stopped and she felt as if she was being soothed by an unknown force. "Is Grey's car in your way? I can move it if you want."

"No, my car is out of the way. I was about to head out when I found something," he told. He raised his hand and Emma gasped as she looked at her phone. "I found it in the grass by the stairs and nearly stepped on it."

"Thank you," she breathed before she gently took it from him. "I'm sorry to hear about you and Alice."

"Don't be. It seemed like it was fate and we're still good friends," he told.

"I'm happy to hear that."

"You sure your head will be okay?" He asked and she nodded. "I'm glad to hear that."

She watched as he walked off, her ears perking up at the last thing he said. Why did that sound so familiar?

-U-

Emma shuffled back into her room when she got home, hugging and kissing her grandmother on the cheek before she went upstairs. She looked over the notes she made today and stared at the age Emmeline died. If she was following her timeline, then she would die at nineteen just like Emmeline did. Emma frowned as she thought of how she never seemed to see herself growing older. The thought disturbed her. She pulled open her laptop that had been charging and typed in "Emmeline Whitlock" into the Google search engine. She flipped through a few pages before she stumbled on a website. "The Emmeline Whitlock Museum." There were pictures of Emmeline's old house, and some of her belongings. But the sight of the hair locket sent her back a bit. She quickly looked up the number to the museum and called.

"Emmeline Whitlock Museum, this is Paul Freed speaking," a male voice said after a couple of rings.

"Um, my name is Emma. I'm doing a project over the Civil War and I was wondering about your museum," Emma told.

"Well, ma'am, we're located at the old Whitlock home in Houston. The life of Ms. Emmeline isn't well known, but her life was a great one. We have collected all of her belongings and set the house up as if it she and her husband still lived it in," he told. "We do this so that our visitors will get a real view of what this family looked like back then."

Houston wasn't too far away from where her mother lived. Even though the thought of returning to Louisiana didn't make her comfortable, she thought that visiting Emmeline's house might help her solve some of the mysteries that plagued her memories.

"Can you give me the time and dates that you're open? I think that this might really help me."

After a few more seconds of getting information, a date was set for Emma to return to Louisiana to visit her mother and visit Emmeline's home within two weeks.

-U-

"I wish you would calm down," Emma told Grey quietly as they sat across from each other. Emma took a bite of her spaghetti and looked at him with unsympathetic eyes. Their waiter came up with a polite smile. He was attractive, Emma supposed, with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looked a few years older than her, maybe in his early twenties.

"Can I get you guys anything?" He asked.

"No, thank you," Emma replied. The waiter walked off with a nod and she looked back at her friend.

"Don't you tell me to calm down," Grey told. "You're leaving and I'm telling you…something isn't right. The Cullens are odd."

"I thought they were sacred to you to something," she replied.

"When I saw all of them in person, I realized something. Only a few of them are related, but they all have gold eyes and pale skin?"

"It rains here, Grey. Even Jacob is getting a bit paler and he's a native."

"Okay, missy. What about their eyes?"

The eyes did stump Emma a bit. All of them except Nessie had the gold eyes that seemed to change colors periodically.

"Genetic mutation," she answered simply with a shrug. "Unlike you, I don't care about their private business. If they're nice to me, I'm nice to them."

"It's too weird, Emma. I feel like Edward hears what I'm thinking and I always get images of me trying to flirt with Alice."

"That doesn't seem so bad."

"I only get them if Nessie touches me! Emma, something is up with them and it's freaking me out," Grey told. "And you're leaving me alone with Jacob and Alice's ex."

"You don't have to visit them."

"Jacob is making me!"

Emma just sighed and changed the subject as they continued to eat their meal. She didn't know what got Grey on edge about the group of people that him, and the rest of the school, seemed infatuated with. After some time discussion regular things, both Emma and Grey paid for their food and walked out of the restaurant. Grey gave Emma a tight hug before getting into his car and she began to walk towards her's that was located two blocks away. There were a few people that passed Emma, but she didn't get a real good look at them as she swiftly walked. She didn't look back as she heard the sound of heavy footsteps behind her but she picked up her pace a little bit. The footsteps behind her got quicker and a large hand grasped her upper arm a few moments later. Emma's head whipped around and she stared at the waiter that served her and Grey.

"Excuse me, miss. I think you left this at your table," he told as he revealed her wallet. Emma's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she slowly took it out of his hand. Somehow, he didn't seem as genuine as Jasper and the way his eyes scanned over her body made her want to shrink back. "I was wondering if you're single at the moment…I mean, that guy you were with can't be your boyfriend."

"He wasn't," Emma replied as she tried to get his hand off of her arm. The waiter began to smile but it fell shortly after Emma felt a breeze blow her hair into her face and a cold hand go onto her him.

"I am," a familiar southern voice said. Emma looked up at Jasper, who towered over the waiter, and he looked down at her with a small smile. "Right, darlin'?"

"Yeah, I didn't expect you to be here," Emma said as she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. She tried not to tense up and she could hardly contain it when Jasper leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. His lips were so cold.

"Thank you for bringing this back to her, I got it for her birthday. It would have been a shame if she lost it," Jasper told. The waiter nodded and turned around, leaving the two alone. When he was far away enough, Emma removed her arms from Jasper's waist and sighed in relief. "You need to be more careful."

"I figured that," she replied. "Where did you come from? I didn't see you before."

"I turned around the corner as he started coming onto you. You looked uncomfortable. Where was Greyson during this? He should haave been walking you to your car."

"How did you know I was with Grey?" Emma questioned. Jasper's jaw tightened as he looked down at her.

"When are you not with him?" He retorted before he put his hand on her lower back, pushing her to walk towards her car which was now in sight. "The waiter also mentioned you being with a guy."

"It didn't have to be Grey though," she replied.

"Emma, just get home. Be safe." Jasper told as they reached her car. He looked as if he wanted to kiss her forehead again as he leaned towards it, but stopped and turned around without a word and began to walk towards an alley way. Emma just stopped and stared at him until she couldn't see him anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N:_ I'm very proud to say that the story is slowly but surely moving more towards where I've been dying it to go! Thanks again to Shadow Realm Triforce for her questions and concerns, and most of them actually forebode what will happen. Good job!

I made a HUGE history reference in this chapter. If you can catch it, I will give you a shout out on my twitter, my facebook fan page, and on the next chapter.

"**Tiptoeing along a strand of your hair suspended between these thoughts and actions miles above reality. Come look at the scars, smother a heart opening up."**-HIM (The Foreboding Sense of Impending Happiness)

Chapter Seven

It took Emma all of her energy to get out of bed at two AM on a Friday morning and get ready for her drive to Billings. She wore a simple pair of jeans, a long sleeved grey shirt, and a pair of black boots. Once she had gathered her bags, said goodbye to her half-asleep grandmother, and put on her trench coat, she was dreading the seven hour flight to Baton Rouge. Getting through the airport was as easy as getting through an airport could be these days in the United States and she was fast asleep before the plane even took off. When she woke up, she was looking at the tired face of the stewardess.

"Ma'am, we've reached Baton Rouge and you're the last person on the plane," she told.

"I'm sorry," Emma mumbled as she got up and walked towards the plane door. The pilot, co-pilot, and some of the other stewardesses gave her a polite smile and a warm goodbye as she walk passed him.

Emma had forgotten how much she missed her mom until she saw her. Her mother, Catherine, had already picked up Emma's luggage and was grinning at her daughter. It had taken Emma nearly thirty minutes to find her but she ran forward and hugged her tightly. Her mother smelt the same and it comforted Emma. She felt as if she were on pins and needles but her mother made the feeling go away. Catherine pulled back and cupped her cheek with a smile that only a happy mother could have.

"You've gotten so pale, chere(1)," she told softly and Emma almost laughed. Her mother was born and raised in New Orleans and had moved to Alexandria with her father when she was born. It took Emma awhile to stop herself from talking with the Louisiana style slang her mother had given her.

"It rains a lot up there, mom," she told and her mother brought her into another hug.

"Well, come on. Let's go ahead and go on home. Maybe we can go out to eat tonight before you go to Houston tomorrow."

"Oui(2)," Emma agreed.

The two hour long drive back to Alexandria was simple and sweet with Emma questioning her mother instead of the other way around. She was proud to hear that her mother was finally dating gain and that she was happy with the guy she called "Henry."

"Apparently, he's already dated three other Catherines," her mother told and Emma's jaw dropped.

"How many times has he been married?" Her mother was silent and Emma looked at her. "Mom?"

"Well, the first two were annulled. Both women lied to him about important issues, but he's been married twice before that I've heard of," she told and her daughter groaned. "Don't do that! He's a handsome guy that's interested in me."

"What about that Thomas guy? When I left, you seemed interested in him."

"He's always traveling. We didn't have time for each other. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Have you met anybody up there?" Catherine turned to look at her daughter with hopeful eyes.

"Mom, I'm not ready for any of that," Emma said.

"You're telling me that no one has flirted with you, petite(3)? Vous etes plus belle que les etioles(4)," her mother said with a shake of her head. "I'm not just saying that because I'm your mother, either! You need a boyfriend more than I do!"

"Mom…"

"Don't you 'mom' me, chere! I'm right. You don't have a garcon you're interested in?"

Emma's mind drifted to Jasper and then to the man that haunted her past life's memories. They were both mysteries that Emma desired to solve. While Emmeline's husband was well known, she didn't know his face. Jasper was the opposite. Besides, she thought, I'm not going to date a boy that just got out of a long term relationship.

"You know," she started as she looked at her mother. "Most parents would be happy that their daughter was more focused on school than on boys."

Catherine laughed at her daughter and reached over to squeeze her hand. Emma was happy that conversation was over.

-U-

It was nice to relax when Emma got home from the drive from Baton Rouge. The two women ordered Chinese food and laughed at old memories. Emma felt uncomfortable when the conversation would die down, to which Catherine would reply with another whirlwind tale. Emma was happy to see that her mother had redecorated her room and slept peacefully. When she woke up, her mother had made her pancakes before she took the long journey to Houston to see Emmeline's house. The drive to Houston wasn't as bad as she figured it would be. Other than the radio, it was quiet and it helped Emma think. But as she started to approach Houston, the quiet went away and she was ready to hit some people who didn't know how to drive properly.

From what she could remember, Emmeline's house was close to the outskirts of town. Before the war, Emmeline's father in law planned to give her and her husband their own cotton plantation to live off of before they inherited his. Until then, they lived in a nice sized house that had a few slaves, a word that made Emma cringe, that helped take care of the household. But since Houston was so big, the house was now close to the center of the city. As she approached the museum, she parked in a small parking lot a few feet away, noting that this was a cottage where the servants slept. Well, where it was supposed to be. She got out of her car and walked towards the entrance before an older, African American man opened the door and smiled at her.

"Oh my," he murmured as he looked at her. "Are you Ms. Emma?"

"Yes, and I'm guessing you're Mr. Freed?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am. But you may call me Paul. Come on in and I'll give you a tour." He turned around and walked into the museum and Emma gasped. Almost everything was still there as it had been in her past life. The first room they turned into was the sitting room, and Emma gapped at it. "It's been awhile since I've given a tour, so you have to excuse me if I'm a bit rusty.

"This is the sitting room of the Whitlock home. We call it the Emmeline Whitlock Museum because she was the epitome of the antebellum lady. She lived here with her husband and stayed her until her death in 1864, shortly after she lost her husband to the war and gave birth to a stillborn child. She was known as Miss Emmeline by the slaves she owned and was one of the few slave owners that did not abuse them. In fact, my great, great, great grandmother helped Emmeline while she was giving birth to her son," Paul told. "After her husband left, she spent most of her time in here. Above the fireplace is a portrait of her. It's not an exact replica, but the one that had survived time had nearly deteriorated."

Emma looked at the portrait of Emmeline and tilted her head. She was wearing a red gown, her hair out of her face and was giving a soft, warm s mile. Around the room were white arm chairs and sofas and by the white lace covered window was a white long chaise. The carpets looked the same and it made Emma strangely happy to see that nothing big had been messed with. Paul walked towards a small display case and beckoned Emma to join him. When she got close, she looked at the small pieces of paper that appeared worn and ripped.

"These are letters that Ms. Emmeline's husband wrote to her shortly before his death," he told. "This is the main reason why she has a museum. She kept everything about the war and gives everyone who comes here an insightful view on the pre and post-Civil War era. Ms. Emmeline was a wonderful woman."

The rest of the tour consisted of looking at old portraits and pictures and touring the house that was already so familiar to Emma. The kitchen, bathrooms, and guest rooms were the same. But her own room was something that struck her heartstrings. Yes, it was the same. The bed was in the same position in the corner of the room. But there were displays of dresses and jewelry around the room that were in the same cases she had seen in the other rooms. She approached a display case with a black dress in it. It was as large as the dresses in her memories from her past life were and she scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Now, this is a replica of one of Ms. Emmeline's dresses. She wore something similar to this when she was found dead in this very room," Paul told. "The dress was nearly ripped to shreds and she was bitten multiple times by some animal."

"Paul, why do you still work here?" Emma asked as she turned to him. "I know you said she was nice, but she still owned your ancestors. Her husband's father was a plantation owner. You should hate this place."

"You are very correct to assume this, Ms. Emma. But shortly before she died, she had given my great-great-great-great grandmother her freedom. A few hours later, she found Ms. Emmeline dead. She helped bury Ms. Emmeline next to her husband and son and felt forever inclined to tell the tale of Ms. Emmeline since there were no Whitlocks left. She bought this house when she managed to make enough money, and I turned it into a museum so that people could personally see Ms. Emmeline," Paul told. Emma nodded and turned her head to look at the same locket that she had seen in her past life. Paul noticed and chuckled. "I see you're looking at her hair locket. Hair lockets were very common back then and the hair inside it belonged to her husband."

"What was her husband's name?"

"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am."

-U-

"Jasper," Emma whispered to herself a few days later as she sat on the plane. She had been mumbling the name to herself since she learned it. She tried to keep her mind off of it by buying a book that Grey insisted she get via text. _Creatures Unknown_ by Jack Green sat in her lap as she bit her lip and continued to murmur the name.

How odd was it that the name of her husband was the name of the attractive, blond guy that Nessie introduced her to? Even in her past life, a friend had introduced Emmeline to this Jasper character. Was she following Emmeline's life down to the very detail? Emma shook her head and opened the book, turning to the chapter Grey was interested in.

_The Immortal._

_A romanticized idea is to imagine a gorgeous creature that is wealthy, strong, and never dies. They stay young forever. There are many words to describe a creature such as this: bloodsucker, undead, demons, and vampires. But there are myths, aren't they? People who drink the blood of people as they dream and sleep in coffins during the daytime. Creatures who are scared of the sunlight and crosses and garlic cloves. These ideas seem ridiculous because they are. _

_Facts that can be seen throughout any vampire folklore are quite simple. They are as cold as death. This is because they are death epitomized. No blood flows through their veins and the only blood they have is found in their stomachs. Because there is no blood flow, their skin is cold and pale. Nothing will help bring redness to their cheeks._

_They do not age. This is directly connected with their lack of blood flow. Aging is caused by us having to breathe in oxygen and exhale carbon dioxide. They do not have a heartbeat, which means they do not have to breathe to exchange the carbon dioxide with oxygen in their body to survive. This leaves them not only frozen in time, but beautiful. They will not have any wrinkles or any other signs of aging. This makes them more attractive and us more inclined to do what they want us to._

_There are no known ways to destroy one of these creatures. Just pray that they're just the myths we believe them to be._

Emma closed her book with a huff and leaned back into her chair. She attempted to get the face of Jasper from her mind as she pulled out her ipod and found the video of the past life regression video she had uploaded onto the device. She unraveled her ear phones and laid back as the voice of the narrator eased her back into her memories.

"February, 1864. Three months after he died," Emma answered as soon as the voice asked her. She groaned as she looked around the room. The display cases were gone and everything was the same as it once was. She was sitting in the same chair as before and stroking the hair locket lovingly. When she sealed the jewelry box, she quietly whimpered in slight fear as she looked back up into the vanity mirror. A person in bloodied clothes stood behind her and their hand wrapped itself around her neck before she could turn around to look at them. The hand was calloused and big, which meant her attacker was a man. She saw a blurr of blonde hair that matched the shade of the hair that was in the locket. She felt the hoop skirt she wore being torn and pushed to the side.

"No!" Emma screamed loudly involuntarily. "Please! I just lost my baby!"

Emma then heard an inhuman grown before her back roughly hit a wall. She felt something in her spine crack, but it didn't break. There were stars in her eyes and she looked down at her attacker with wide eyes as she saw his face.

"Jasper," she whispered. It was Jasper, Alice's ex-boyfriend and Nessie's brother. There was nothing different about him except for the blood red eyes that glared at her. The hand tightened around her throat and he lunged at her neck. Emma forced herself to wake up from the nightmare and breathed heavily as she heard announce that they were about to land. Her mind wandered back to the passage she read and Jasper's eyes. Something was wrong.

"He killed me," she whispered. "The bloody salaud killed me."

-u-

1. chere: Term used for sweetie, love, dear.

2. Oui. Yes.

3. Petite, feminine word for small. Used as a term of endearment.

4. You're more beautiful than the stars.

5. Slaud: Bastard, whoreson, swine.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N:_ Much love to these reviewers: caleb's babe, Shadow Realm Triforce, Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, and SabrinaBorgman. No one got the history reference, which was an allusion to Henry VIII and Emma's mom being Catherine Parr, his last wife.

This chapter is going to get a bit personal. I have very recently had this happen to me that Emma details later on.

"**You have set your heart on haunting me forever from the start, it's never silent."-**Panic! At The Disco (Nearly Witches)

Chapter Eight

As she got into her car, Emma couldn't help but huff. Her mind ticked as she walked off of the plane, to baggage claim, and to her car. Something was up. Jasper looked exactly like…well, Jasper. Emma had to agree that she looked like Emmeline, but Emma had more curves and her lips were fuller. But Jasper's was the exact same, besides his eyes. His eyes were brown before her death, and when he managed to kill her his eyes were a blood red. As she drove towards the small town, she couldn't help but start driving towards the Cullen residence. Her mind kept ticking as the paragraphs from the books began to plague her mind. Cold skin. Beautiful. Carlisle had kids, according to Nessie, and had attended medical school. He had to be in his forties, at least. His hair should be greying and he should have worry lines. He worked long nights at the hospital from what Emma heard, and he had very small bags under his eyes.

Something was wrong with the Cullens.

Emma turned into the Cullens' driveway and her mind kept ticking as she looked around. If the Cullens were…immortal…then that means Jasper really did kill her. He left her and her child and came back to kill her. Rage began to flow through Emma's veins before she looked around her car. She was going to get him with something. Anything. She picked up an empty Pepsi bottle and got out of her car. For some reason, the door to the house was open. She pushed back her curiosity and went into the house with her Pepsi bottle in hand. She approached the living room and once she saw his blond head, she threw it at him and lunged. Jake's hard body quickly picked her up as Jasper turned around and looked at her with wide eyes. Even though she was being pulled farther away from him, she was swinging her arms as if to hit him.

"Vous batard sanglante! I don't know how you did it or how you're still hear but je vais vous tuer(1)," she yelled. She felt a slight push on her forehead and she looked at Edward as she hung over Jacob's shoulder. "Don't you dare! I know something is up with you guys! I died and this batard did it! I deserve to know why I was killed."

"I can't read her mind anymore," Edward said softly.

"What did I do?" Jasper asked as he looked at Emma.

"You killed me! I was supposedly slaughtered by some animal, but it was you!" Emma shouted. Jasper looked at Edward.

"I'm unable to hear her thoughts. Something she's done has prevented me from being able to," he told Jasper.

"Emma, you're right. There is something about us we haven't told you but in order for this to make any sense to us, you have to let Edward read your thoughts," Carlisle told.

Emma breathed in and out slowly before she nodded, her temper going down a bit before she turned to Edward. She relaxed as much as she could on Jacob's shoulder. She felt a push on her mind again and Edward's eyes slowly widened. Jasper looked at him and his brother gave him a firm, sad nod.

"You were a newborn. You didn't remember her because your bloodlust was so strong," Edward told.

"I killed Emmeline?"

"You killed me," Emma corrected roughly and Jasper looked at her with a broken expression. A feeling of absolute terror flooded her entire being but she pushed it away as much as she could. If Edward could read minds, she could only imagine what Jasper could do. You know, besides kill her again. "I deserve answers."

The room went quiet and Jacob finally took Emma off of his shoulder, but kept his hand on her shoulder. She took the time to observe Alice for a moment, whose expression screamed shock. The tiny woman usually glared at Emma but something had changed. Everyone seemed shocked, even Nessie despite the knowing Emma's past life. There was another male and two other females that she had never met before. One of the females had long, blonde hair and the same golden eyes that every Cullen seemed to share. Her beauty was magnificent and seemed almost vintage with the beauty park by her mouth. The other female had dark hair and curvy figure. The rest of the Cullen women seemed slender, but she was rounder in what would be called all of the right places. The golden eyes were set on her pale, heart shaped face. She stood next to Carlisle, which made Emma assume that this was Esme. The other female must be Rosalie, and the male she sat next to had to be Emmett. He looked huge both in height and weidth. She was slightly afraid what would happen if he stood up. Despite him being burly, his face was oddly childlike. He had short brown hair that curled at the end and dimples at the corners of his mouth. Emmett is huge, Emma thought but stopped when she heard Edward chuckle. Time to stop reading my mind, pretty boy, she thought and he stopped chuckling. Everyone in the room continued to stare at her before Jasper took one step closer to her.

"I'll give her answers," he told.

"Like hell you will," she muttered. He looked at her and Emma stared at him as his face turned into a stone like expression.

"It's my fault that you have been left with so many questions and I have some of my own. If you will allow me to ask you some questions of my own, I will happily answer anything you ask me," Jasper said.

Emma waited for a moment before she nodded and Jacob's hand was lifted itself from her shoulder. Jasper lifted his arm as Emma approached him and offered her his elbow, to which she accepted it as gracefully as she could. He helped her out of the house and opened doors for her, but she couldn't help but give him a skeptic look as he continued to lead her further away from the house and further into the wooded area around it. After a few minutes of wandering, Jasper sat down on a large rock and invited her to sit in front of him with a gesture of his hand. Her suspicious gaze didn't go unnoticed as she sat in front of him.

"So, which one of us go first?" Emma asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Ladies first, ma'am," he replied. Emma licked her lips and looked away from him.

"What are you?" The question was probably the most important one Emma would ask, and all of the other questions would only be branched off of this one. She watched as jasper straightened and sighed heavily.

"You never did beat around the bush, did you?" Jasper trailed off before he looked her in the eyes. "We're vampires."

"Mon dieu.(2)" Emma felt extremely uncomfortable now and Jasper could feel it.

"Don't worry; my bloodlust is under control now."

"But it wasn't back then," Emma objected and she watched as hurt flashed in his eyes. "Edward called you a newborn?"

"It's the term used for when someone who has just been turned. Blood is the most important thing to a newborn in the first several months of their life. They forget everything but that instinct," he told.

"But why me?"

"I never chose my…meals. Maria, my maker, decided who I fed on."

"Was she the one who…turned you?"

"Yes. I ran into her shortly after I had evacuated a town and she turned me. I think she may have found out that you were my wife and had sent me to…"

"Kill me?" Emma asked.

"Roughly, yes. She had me under some twisted spell and when I managed to make it through the early phase of being a vampire, I asked her about you. She said you were dead and refused for me to go see your grave or to find out how you died," he told. "I know see why, and I am forever sorry for what I've done to you."

"You did it to Emmeline, too. I don't want you to think that this is your chance to redeem yourself with Emmeline. Our soul may be the same, but I'm not her." Emma told Jasper quietly. "Emmeline was smarter…a little too obedient for me, but she was still a lot smarter than I am. She knew it was you who attacked her. She knew if someone was good or bad…I would give anything to see that."

"What do you mean, Emma?"

"She was always so pure. We both had a man in our life that tried to take advantage of us, only my guy succeeded," she told. "When I was fifteen, I fell in love with my best friend. He had just gone off to college and I missed him like crazy. He changed there while I stayed the same…He started doing drugs and drinking all the time. He met this girl named Emily and they had…relations. Not complete relations; he was still a virgin when he came back for break. But he helped her cheat on this nice guy that she 'loved' because he wouldn't have sex with her all the time.

"I was afraid of her…over the fact we both had the same name. I did things with him that I regret and gave him my virginity, while he made promises that he wouldn't go back and mess with her. Our names were so alike that I feared I was just a practice dummy. It wasn't just the fact that she had done things with him, but that he pointed out that her breasts were larger and her waist was smaller. But he made promises. 'She has too much emotional baggage,' he said. He left and I cried for days. I began to notice he was pushing me away again. Eventually, he stopped replying to my texts and just ignored me.

"When he came back from college on another break…he told me that not only had they had sex but that he was dating her. He wasn't going to stop, even to save our friendship," Emma told. "I kicked him out of my life and I moved up here. Emmeline had a best friend in Louisiana that tried to do the same thing…she refused to believe him. Then she moved to Texas and met you."

"You moved here to get away from a boy?"

"In a way, but I mostly left to get away from the pain he had caused me. Everything reminded me of him because we had done everything together. It was just hard to know that someone I cared about didn't care about me. I still cared about him, even weeks after what happened. I left so I wouldn't be in pain anymore. So I wouldn't care."

"This boy… What's his name?" Jasper asked.

"Cody," Emma told. "He's the reason I'm so…cruel to Grey. I love Grey with all of my heart, but I'm afraid to trust someone. I hated going back home because I was so afraid that I would see him."

"Emmeline hated herself for not giving that boy a chance, and you did. The boy would have been hung for doing that to a lady back in my time," Jasper told. "Is he the reason you tensed up when I saved you from that waiter boy?"

"I can hardly call that saving," Emma said.

"You didn't know what he was feeling, Emma, or what Alice saw him planning to do to you that night."

"Is that what Alice can do? See the future?"

"Some…It changes if someone decides to do something else. She can't really get a good read on you though."

"What about you? What can you do?" she asked.

"I'm an empath. I can feel and manipulate the emotions of the people around me," Jasper answered. "What are we doing now? Having a lightening round of questions?"

"I suppose."

"Fire away."

"When did you finally get control of your bloodlust?"

"After Renessme was born."

"Born? But you're all vampires," Emma told in a confused tone.

"Not Nessie," he said while chuckling. "Before Bella became a vampire, she married Edward while she was still human and got pregnant. Nessie is half-vampire, half-human and is Jacob's mate."

"He can't be a vampire, though," she objected and Jasper shook his head. "Then what is he?"

"Werewolf, and a smelly one at that." Emma gaped at the blonde male with wide eyes.

"Are mermaids real, too?" She exclaimed and he laughed loudly. "I'm serious."

"Half-human, half-fish people? Isn't that a little far-fetched, darlin'?"

"So were vampires, but look at us now, chere" she grumbled. It was silent for a moment before she looked up at Jasper to see an expression of what could only be joy. "What?"

"I haven't heard you call me that in so long. The last time you called me chere was the day before I left to go back to the confederate army," he said and she found herself smiling.

"Don't get used. It'll go away after awhile."

"Can I ask you my questions?" Jasper asked and Emma nodded. "When I left, you were with child…What was it?"

"A boy," she answered. "He had your hair but I never got to see what his eyes looked like. The grief from your death had caused me to give birth to him stillborn. I named him Thomas Jasper Whitlock."

"After my father and me?" he asked and Emma shrugged.

"I never saw your father in any of the memories. I just thought it was a name I liked," she told. "Anymore questions?"

"Will I ever get a chance to…be with you?" Jasper asked and the area went silent. "I don't want another chance with Emmeline, if that's what you're thinking. I've lost that chance. I want a chance with you."

"Why?"

"You're right. You're not Emmeline, you're Emma. But there is one thing you both have in common: your heart. You both have the same, pure heart. Your's has been a little broken and has walls all the way around it, but it's still a heart that I can see myself falling in love with," he told. His words made Emma tense up and blush at the same time. One of his cold hands touched one of her red cheeks and she looked up at him through her lashes "Will you give me a chance?"

"I'll think about it," she replied. But the smile that went onto her face changed her answer to yes.

-U-

"So, what happens now?" Emmett asked the group of people once Emma left with Jasper.

"They reforge the bond they had centuries ago. I can't see anything beyond that," Alice told.

"Let's just hope that history doesn't repeat itself," Jacob whispered to his girlfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/n:_ Woo! I love getting more reviews and stuff! Much love to Shadow Realm Triforce, JustcallmeRiley, Thetwil, Crystal-Wolf-Gurdian-967, and xelacy. I've started back at the college I'm attending, so please review more! You're my inspiration!

My dearest friend, Heather, is staring in this. She just started writing her own fanfictions on Wattpad. I'll add her profile onto my fanpage, RGRfanfics, on facebook.

"**So tell me girl if every time we touch, you get this kind of rush…If you don't want to take this slow, if you want to take me home…and let me kiss you."-**One Direction (Kiss You)

"In conclusion, Emma is gravitating towards the events of her past life because she subconsciously is more comfortable with it," Nessie read from her lap top before looking up at her friend.

"I like it, you said things that I didn't even notice about myself." Emma told. "Especially when you mentioned Cody and how I went outside the area I was subconsciously comfortable with and it caused me to feel as bad as I did. You're brilliant."

"Thank you," Nessie said with a bright smile on her face. "There was so much more I wanted to write about, but I think I would give away the family secret if I did."

"Like what?"

"I just find it amazing that when you left, you came to the same place we were. That's almost impossible. It's like you and Jasper are connected somehow. It can't just be a coincidence that this has happened," she explained.

It was true. It seemed like fate had brought back two old, sad souls together. The relationship between Jasper and Emma wasn't extremely affectionate or public yet, but it seemed right. She enjoyed Jasper's way of 'courting' her and had attempted to understand half of it by reading up on Victorian style dating. Some of the things he did made sense when she did; like the way he waited for her to sit down before he would. There were also a few things that he did that were odd to her at first. A good example was how she fanned herself with a napkin one day, the restaurant they were at being very warm. Emma slowly waved it in front of his face before she saw a smirk go across his flawless face. She later found out about "fan" language that women would use to send signals. Her slow fan with her napkin told him that she was apparently engaged.

"Well, we'll just have to see if it's a match made by fate," Emma said as she tried to shrug with indifference. She waited for Nessie to respond but was only met by silence and Emma lifted her head to see what was wrong with her usually talkative friend. Nessie had a small smile on her face as her eyes flickered to Emma and the stairs before she faintly heard the sound of her grandmother laughing with a male. "What's that?"

"Why don't you go see? I'm going to pack up and head out," her hybrid friend replied. Emma gave Nessie one last suspicious look before getting off of her bed and walking down the stairs.

She turned into the humble kitchen her grandmother decorated to see Jasper standing on one side of the isle that was in the middle of the kitchen. He was leaning on it by his forearms and was smiling charmingly at her grandmother, who was beaming with laughter in her cheeks. The sleeves on his grey sweater were pulled up to his elbows and his arms were crossed. His legs were clad in a pair of dark blue jeans and pair of study, black shoes were on his feet. He looked remarkably handsome, even in such a simple outfit. He turned his head and smiled at Emma and she felt a blast of warmth flood her body as she smiled softly back at him. She felt so plain in her normal black, long sleeved shirt, jeans, and bare feet. Her hair was in a limp ponytail and her make-up was fading from her face.

"Emma! You didn't tell me you had such a lovely boyfriend," her grandmother told as she looked at Emma.

"I'm not sure," she answered as she looked at Jasper. "I didn't even know he was coming over."

"I decided to surprise you and your grandmother," he replied with a confident smile.

"He's such a gentleman, Emma. He brought me flowers! Your father didn't even do that for your mom," her grandmother praised.

"I think that Emma should stop studying and go out with Jasper, don't you think?" Nessie asked her when she came down the stairs.

"Yes, I do, dear. Drive safely! Emma, go get your shoes on and spend the rest of the day with this sweet boy," Her grandmother ordered softly.

-UP-

"So, what's up with the surprise visit?" Emma asked as they rode into town. Jasper had his left hand on the steering wheel, while his right was holding her hand.

"Am I not allowed to visit you whenever I have free time?" He retorted as he looked at her with a soft smirk. His eyes were a dazzlingly gold and she hadn't seen him in nearly a week. He must have been thirsty and went "camping" with the other Cullens.

"You've fed recently," she said as she stared in his eyes. He gave a firm nod and gripped her hand a bit tighter.

"I wasn't exactly fond of the way your blood was singing to me the last time I saw you," he replied as he pulled into a parking space at a restaurant that they were quite familiar with. They went to Marie's Lunch and Cakes after almost every date they went on. Emma would eat sometimes while Jasper sat back and asked questions. It didn't take him long to get to the other side of the car once it turned off to open her door. "I came over so that I could introduce myself to your grandmother."

"Why?" Emma questioned as he closed the door behind her and they began walking towards the restaurant.

"In my time, it would be considered disrespectful to not tell the guardians of someone I was pursuing that I was interested in their daughter," Jasper said. "A custom that is extremely lost now a days."

"That can't be the only reason you came over to the house." He opened the door for Emma and they walked to the same booth in the left corner.

"Alice has been seeing more visions of you. She saw that you have been wondering about other vampires," Jasper told as he sat down across from her. "You wish to know if there are any more of us out there."

Emma nodded before the same elderly waitress asked them what they wanted to eat. Jasper got the same drink as Emma with no food, while she ordered a set of cheese fries. Emma had wondered if there were other vampires, but she didn't want to ask it. She felt like she was walking on thin ice and a foreboding feeling always entered her body whenever she thought about asking more questions about their existence.

"There are more of us," he started as the waitress walked away. "There are two other clans that we know of. The Denalis, who live in Alaska, have five members: Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, and Garrett. We're on very good terms with them and we try to visit them often. The other is somewhere in California, a poor choice of location since it's always sunny there. The guys are younger and work at night clubs as musicians, their names are Wesley, Keaton, and Drew. A girl named Heather just recently joined them due to being the mate of Drew. I haven't met them since the two got married though, but they're a nice group of people."

"There's only two?" Emma questioned.

"No, there's a good amount of covens spread out throughout the world. There's just one that all of us tend to worry about. The Volturi had once set out to destroy Nessie, thinking she was an immortal child. They're like the government of the vampire race and their coven is rather large."

"Will I ever meet them?"

"The chances are very high, yes," Jasper told. "Especially because I intend to get very serious with our relationship."

Emma shifted in her seat, the foreboding feeling sinking back into her skin. A pair of cold lips kissed her hand softly and she looked up and smiled. Jasper then leaned forward and kissed her softly, as if feeling her sense of dread. The feeling left and she smiled at him softly. Perhaps she was just being a bit too paranoid.

Everything would be fine.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/n:_ I know you all hate me! I'm so sorry, but school basically kicked my butt! I'm not going to waste your time any longer! Review, please, even though I know I don't deserve it.

_**But if it makes you happy, I'm planning on a sequel. **_Also, I'm switching the point of views so that Emma can be more understood from your point of view. Third person really doesn't suit her.

"**The way that you know what I thought I knew. It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you. But I still don't understand just how the love you're doing, no one else can." **–Beyonce (Crazy In Love)

_"I can't describe to you how surprised I was to find out I loved her, old sport. I even hoped for a while that she'd throw me over, but she didn't, because she was in love with me too. She thought I knew a lot because I knew different things from her. . . . well, there I was, 'way off my ambitions, getting deeper in love every minute, and all of a sudden I didn't care. What was the use of doing great things if I could have a better time telling her what I was going to do?"_

I hummed quietly to myself as I read Jay Gatsby tell the story of how he fell in love with Daisy. I had read this book countless times, but I always went back to it whenever I was itching for something to do. I empathized with Gatsby and how hopeful he was that he would have his love come back to him. Gatsby did anything and everything so that he could have his Daisy again, but it never worked out in the end. My heart would break every time I would read how Gatsby died. Jay Gatsby died hoping that Daisy would leave her husband to be with him, but she never did and I believed she never intended to.

I had been staying at the Cullen house for the night. My grandmother believed me to be spending the night with Nessie, but she had gone out hunting with her family for the bright, sunny week that graced our small town for the first time in months. Truth be told, I had spent the night alone and I enjoyed it. Jasper needed to hunt before coming home so that my blood wouldn't be so tempting. But as I continued to read, I didn't notice his quiet footsteps coming towards the living room couch.

_"Of course she might have loved him just for a minute, when they were first married-and loved me more even then, do you see?"_ Jasper's southern drawl whispered in my ear and I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Emma, darlin', why are you reading this depressing book?"

"I like it. Why do you think it's so depressing?" I ask. I watch as he sits at the end of my feet, only to lift up my calves with one of his cold hands to put him underneath them before resting my calves back onto his lap. I was certainly happy that I shaved my legs the night before as my sweatpants rolled up a bit and he began to rub my left leg.

"Emma, you have read this story, right? Daisy runs over her husband's mistress. The gal's husband thinks that Gatsby does it and kills him. That Daisy girl doesn't even attend Gatsby's funeral, and all that guy worked for added up to nothing in the end," Jasper told as his upper body leaned towards mine.

"But the hope that stays with Gatsby, even when he dies, isn't," I insist. "He loves Daisy up until he dies, Jasper."

"But do you honestly think Daisy loved him?"

"She once did, but not in the end. If she loved him like Gatsby loved her, she would have went anywhere with him," I told.

"See? Depressing."

"So hoping that a woman will still love you is depressing?"

"In a way, yes. The way he hoped this girl would is."

"What if you disappeared and I remarried? Would you not hope that I still loved you?" I asked.

"That's different." He looked at me with an expression that I knew meant that I was winning the debate.

"If it means anything, I'd hope you would still love me," I told. I saw one of corners of his mouth lift up in a half smile and I leaned towards him to kiss it. I pulled away after a short second and let my hand begin to play with his hair.

"I'll always love you, darlin'. I didn't ever stop," he replied as he leaned into my hand. I smirked quietly before I got off of the couch. He landed onto the cushions with a small thump and I laughed lightly.

"Now, you see my point. Gatsby's love isn't depressing, is it?" I joked and I saw an angry, but playful expression come across his face.

I watched as he slowly stood up from the couch, the expression still on his face as I felt excitement bubble up in my chest as I began to smile. All he had to do was take one step towards me, and I began running as fast as I could through the house. It was pointless running away from him because I knew he would eventually catch me. It was like a deer running away from a lion. I knew I would eventually be caught and devoured by him in some way, but I could help but feel excited as I zoomed through the hallways. My heart was pounding and my breathing was harsh, but the smile on my face was large and I couldn't help the giggles that escaped my mouth as I continued to run. I heard him behind me when I reached a dead end and I pushed my way into a door that was on my right and I shut it.

The room was large and beautiful. There was a large shelf with a multitude of books on it across the room. The carpet was a cream color that matched the walls that had black trimming across the top. An acoustic guitar was placed in the corner of the room with a comfortable looking black egg shaped chair next to it. In the center of the room was a large bed with black and white bedding and I stopped to awe at the room but stopped when I heard the door open and close behind me. I slowly turned around only to have my heart leap into my throat. Jasper had caught me and was standing so close to me that my breast lightly touched his chest. He had a proud smirk on his face and took slow steps forward, making me take slow steps back.

"Like my room, darlin'?" He asked.

"I thought you didn't sleep, why do you have a bed?" I asked breathlessly.

"I got it for you, but I can obviously tell that you didn't sleep in it last night," he said before we both fell back onto the bed.

He chuckled slightly at my dazed expression. I must have looked like a scared deer with my eyes wide and my body tense as he hovered over my body. He leaned forward and kissed my lips in the most perfect way. A kiss like this can only belong in books, with just the right pressure that made me want to explode with love and joy and want for the man that was kissing me. This kiss could only belong to Jay Gatsby when he first kissed Daisy after not seeing her for all those years. My hands went into his hair and I pulled him closer to me as my heart began to race again. I felt his teeth tug at my bottom lip and as his tongue slowly tangled with mine, his hands slowly went underneath the hem of my shirt. His hands were so cold that it felt good against my skin and I felt like I was on fire just from this one kiss. My hand went to the buttons of his white shirt, that was surprisingly clean despite him hunting recently, and popped off the first few so that part of his chest was showing and my hands went onto his strong collarbones. Jasper's hands were now on my ribcage and I felt myself start breathing harder as the tips of his fingers touched the underwire of my heart must have even raced faster, if possible, because he pulled away from our embrace and looked down at me as he raised himself from my body just a bit. His golden eyes scanned my face for the longest time before one of his hands came up and touched my jaw line. Everything was so quiet for those few precious moments that he just stared at me with an adoring look in his eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"They're such beautiful shirts," he breathed. "It makes me sad because I've never seen such…such beautiful shirts before."

I inhaled deeply as I looked up at him. He had quoted Daisy after she had become so overwhelmed with the love she had for Gatsby that she cried. Her response was not "I love you," but about how beautiful his shirts were. But, to me, it was like she was saying the L word anyways. I looked up at Jasper and I knew that he meant exactly that. He didn't care about any shirts. Jasper just told me he loved me.

"I love you, too," I whispered before I leaned up and kissed him again.

The kiss was filled with so much passion that I was able to stun him long enough to flip him over and straddle his lean hips. While his hands now went into my long, dark hair I continued the removal of buttons along his shirt until his chest was completely exposed. My hands ran up the planes of his stomach and I felt them twitch underneath my touch as I pulled at his lip with my teeth. Though I knew that his skin was as hard as marble, I couldn't help but lightly sink my nails into his pectoral muscles and I heard Jasper let out a quiet hiss. I pulled away and sat up. I looked at him and felt a blush come across my cheeks, and I was suddenly embarrassed by my actions. I was never a horny teenager before, what had changed now? I felt his lean up and kiss my red cheeks.

"I wasn't planning on making you do anything and we don't have to if you don't want to," Jasper offered and I nodded, unable to really speak at the moment. He pulled me to his chest and rolled us over to where we were on our sides. "I really do love you, Emma."

"I know, Jasper. I love you."


End file.
